1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella facet connecting mechanism, especially refers to an umbrella facet connecting mechanism which overlaps and connects the first umbrella facet and the second umbrella facet through an umbrella facet connecting means to keep a space for vent of stream flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the life of the general people, the umbrella is one relative important house goods, for example on sunny days, rainy days there is necessary for bringing the umbrella at hand to avoid the trouble of sunlight or raining as well as ensure the health. So even there is history for the development of the umbrella, it is always undisappeared and adopted by people.
Traditional umbrella facet of the umbrella is an arc facet to benefit the rain sliding to the ground along the arc umbrella facet; however, although such umbrella facet is beneficial to the dropping of the rain, if the strong winds are invasive, since said strong winds dropping directly on the outside umbrella facet of the umbrella means, it causes the increase of the supporting force of the umbrella by the user, and the major bone of the umbrella also bends on strong winds; besides, once the inner umbrella facet is on the face-wind facet, it must cause the major bone of the umbrella damage due to wind blowing, which requires to be bettered in practice.
From his we know, there still are many drawbacks for the above-mentioned traditional object, which is not a fine design and requires to be bettered.
The inventor of this invention thinked to better it and innovate it and studied for many years due to each drawback derivated by the above-mentioned traditional umbrella means and finally successfully complete the research the umbrella facet connecting mechanism of this invention.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an umbrella facet connecting mechanism of which the umbrella facet is settled into the upper and lower layer by means of an umbrella connecting means to keep a space for gas vent to avoid the flip out of the umbrella bone and thus avoid damage the umbrella facet of the umbrella.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide an umbrella facet connecting mechanism which could elonger the usage life of the umbrella means.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide an umbrella facet connecting mechanism of which it has many advantages such as simple structure, low cost as well as easy to manufacture.
The umbrella facet connecting mechanism which could achieve the above-mentioned purpose of the invention comprises a first umbrella facet, a second umbrella facet and the umbrella facet connecting means; wherein said umbrella facet connecting means is an elastic body and there is a bending portion on it, and there settles a connecting portion on two ends of it and on the bending region; one end of the first umbrella facet is connected with the lower portion; another end of the first umbrella facet is fixed and connected with the connecting portion on one end of the umbrella connecting means; one end of the second umbrella facet is fixed and connected with the end portion of the major bone of the umbrella; whereas another end is fixed and connected with the connecting portion on another end of the umbrella facet connecting means; whereas the connecting portion on the bending portion of said umbrella facet connecting means could be fixed and connected with the first umbrella facet or the second umbrella facet on requirement so that the peripheral portion of the first umbrella facet overlaps with the second umbrella facet and there keeps a space between so when the inner umbrella facet of the umbrella facet and that of the second umbrella facet is on the accept-wind facet, said wind force could be vent from the slit of the first umbrella facet and the second umbrella facet so that the umbrella bone will not be turn-over due to the influence of the wind force to achieve the effect of anti-winds.